blackheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkrai Magic
Darkrai is the magical element that controls and manipulates the elements of the darkness and shadows. This element is usually seen as a offensive type of magic and for good reason. It is one of the most destructive elements out of all the remaining Magical Elements today. Being capable of manipulating the thoughts of individuals, brain washing those with weak minds, reading the thoughts of the dead, reanimating the dead, creating weapons engrossed in shadow, casting horrific hexes and much, much more. That is why the teaching of Darkrai is looked down upon in many academies within the Kingdom of Aregon, however it is worshipped in many lesser known providences such as the Vaclavian Rebellion and Chao-Shi Principality. However, there is one grand Kingdom that completely accepts the use of Darkrai Magic, and that is the Kingdom of Vaclav. Also a smaller, yet extremely powerful and infamous group of wizards known as the Rewriters also use this form of magic and more. Magic that is extremely looked down upon within the realm is called Chaotic Magic... and Darkrai, while in itself isn't Chaotic, is the Child Element of Helliro, a chaotic form of magic lost to time. Helliro is still feared, even by the major kingdoms today. However, there are no reported incidents of Helliro magic being used for five hundred years, but some people believe that it will soon make it's return and bring chaos upon all. Darkrai is also the name of a man who wielded Helliro and almost brought all of the major kingdoms to their knees. He was part of a group that still remains today known as the Rewriters. His philosophy was that all humans were scum and that they needed to be saved from themselves. He and his fellow companions wanted to "re:START" the world, with them as it's rulers. The power would've been split between all seven of them, each one taking control of a different region and managing their subjects. But they also knew that the world they seek wouldn't have been possible without the birth of a pleathora of children. So Darkrai had another plan in the back of his head that he had only discussed with the male members of the Rewriters. He had planned on using his magic to brainwash and turn the female members of the Rewriters into "reproducers." Simply put, they would've been used as baby boomers until the each region had a steady population of children. Using the Magical Element of Timemos to grant immortality while also using the Magical Element of Creato to allow the woman to have an unlimited supply of eggs within their uterus, the women would've became slaves to the creation of children forevermore. Also, the Darkrai element used today is simply the Child Element of Helliro. Similar to how only those of royal blood can use the highest potential of the Magical Element of Lumia, only the darkest and most hate fueled individuals in the world would be capable of converting the Magical Element of Darkrai to it's original form of Hellios. However, how the element of Darkrai was exactly forged is unknown. Category:Magical Elements